1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a pellicle and an apparatus for assembling the pellicle. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a pellicle for a photomask and an apparatus for assembling the pellicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
While performing a photo-exposure process during fabricating a semiconductor device, a pellicle including a transparent pellicle membrane may be disposed on a surface of a photomask to protect the photomask from contaminants. A pellicle membrane used in an extreme ultra violet (EUV) photolithography process may have a relatively thin thickness (e.g., about 100 nm or less).